O Ladrão de Raios
O Ladrão de Raios, escrito por Rick Riordan, é o primeiro livro da série Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos. O livro foi adaptado em um retrato de movimento e uma graphic novel em 2010. Este livro fala do personagem principal, Percy Jackson, como ele descobre um mundo muito maior do que ele jamais imaginou, mas é imediatamente entregue uma missão de redimir-se de um crime que nunca cometeu. Enredo Viagem de campo Percy Jackson é um menino de 12 anos diagnosticado com TDAH e dislexia, e foi expulso de todas as escolas que ele já participou. Enquanto ele está na sexta série em uma viagem de campo, um colega dele, Nancy Bobofit, intimidações seu melhor amigo Grover Underwood. Percy está indignado e, de repente, a água de uma fonte próxima drenches Nancy de uma forma muito natural. A professora de pré-álgebra, Sra Dodds, leva Percy para uma conversa privada, presumivelmente para repreendê-lo. No entanto, ela de repente se transforma em uma fúria, uma criatura mítica conhecida da mitologia grega, e tenta matá-lo. O professor de latim, o Sr. Brunner, cobra, e joga Percy uma caneta que de repente se transforma em uma espada quando ele uncaps-lo. Percy mata a Fúria em auto-defesa. Para o resto do ano, todos no campus acha que a sra Dodds nunca tivesse existido, e seu professor pré-álgebra é a Sra Kerr, um professor que ele jamais visto antes. Percy é quase levou a acreditar nisso também, até que ele escuta em Grover e Sr. Brunner dizendo o contrário. A caminho de casa para o verão, ele vê três mulheres muito velhas de tricô, que acabam por ser as Fates, cortar uma linha de corda, e Grover diz-lhe isso é pior do que realmente parece. Ele explica a Percy que as Parcas são os que decidem a vida de um ser. A seqüência de caracteres em sua mão é a salvação de uma pessoa e quando cortado, isso significa a morte da pessoa. Percy é muito assustados com isso e assume que a seqüência de fio que tinha acabado de ser cortada era dele. Quando eles fazem isso em Manhattan, Percy valas Grover que tem que ir ao banheiro. Percy chega em casa com sua mãe, Sally Jackson. Ela lhe diz que, como um deleite, que iria começar a ir de férias para Montauk, e que eles devem sair imediatamente. Embora eles se deparam com algumas complicações, ou seja, o padrasto de Percy, Gabe Ugliano, eles são capazes de partir para seu destino. Indo para o Acampamento Grover urgentemente trata de Montauk e diz a mãe de Percy que Percy tem que fugir para um campo específico, o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Sally impulsiona as duas crianças para acampar usando o carro de Gabe. Dentro do carro, Percy descobre que sua mãe e Grover estão familiarizados uns com os outros; ele também percebe que Grover é uma cabra da cintura para baixo. Como eles viajam mais perto do acampamento, eles são atacados por um Minotauro. Enquanto preso dentro do carro, Sally, então, diz Percy para escapar e correr para a árvore, mas Percy discorda e diz a ela que ele não está deixando-a para trás. Deixando-a sem escolha, Sally ajuda Percy com Grover como eles correm para a marcação das fronteiras do campo de pinheiro. No entanto, a mãe de Percy não podia mais ir mais longe e continua a distrair o Minotauro, mas ele imediatamente agarra-la. Ela se dissolve em um banho de luz dourada. Vendo isso, Percy cresce com raiva e encargos para com o Minotauro. Ele é capaz de agarrar seu chifre e apunhala-lo, fazendo com que o monstro a ruir em pó. Ele anda às fronteiras do acampamento com Grover antes de ele cai na varanda na frente de um homem e uma menina. Percy tece dentro e fora da consciência, e quando ele está consciente, ele vê a garota que ele tinha visto tendendo para ele. Quando ele vem para o bem, Grover dá-lo de volta o chifre Minotauro eo leva para o homem que ele tinha visto antes. Ele descobre que o homem é o Sr. Brunner, e é dito que tudo o que ele tinha aprendido na mitologia grega é verdade. Ele é introduzido ao Sr. D, que é realmente Dionísio, eo Sr. Brunner revela ser o centauro Chiron. Chiron o entrega à moça que cuidava dele enquanto ele estava inconsciente, uma menina chamada Annabeth perseguição. Ela então lhe dá um passeio do acampamento. Ela então explica em detalhes a sua identidade como semideuses. Ele é levado para a cabine Hermes foram ele vai ficar, e é introduzido para o conselheiro cabeça, Luke Castellan. Eles são interrompidos por Clarisse La Rue, uma garota do chalé de Ares, como ela tenta enfiar a cabeça em um banheiro como parte de uma cerimônia de iniciação, mas o tiro sai pela culatra como os arcos de água sobre a cabeça e para ela e seus amigos, empurrando-os para fora do banheiro. Alegando thumb|Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon. Percy se prepara para sua nova vida como um semideus. Durante uma Capture the Flag jogo, Ares campistas atacá-lo, todos querendo vingança por aquilo que ele tinha feito para Clarisse. Clarisse apunhala-lo com sua lança elétrica, mas ele pisa no riacho e ganha a mão superior. Ele quebra a lança de Clarisse e derrota seus outros rivais. Assim como ele derrota todos os campistas, Luke cruza a linha com a bandeira do inimigo e ganha o jogo. Em meio à comemoração, Annabeth percebe o ferimento de Percy como ele fica na água, o que parece ser a cura. Ela pergunta Percy para sair da água e Percy logo se sente enfraquecido. Annabeth salta à conclusão de que seu pai pode ser. De repente, um cão infernal ataca Percy ferindo o semideus. O cão do inferno é morto e Annabeth mostra Chiron o que acontece quando Percy está na água. Percy é reivindicada como um filho de Poseidon, através de um holograma de luz verde na forma de um tridente. Esta é uma surpresa para muitos, como é revelado que os três deuses mais velhos - Zeus, Poseidon, e Hades - têm tido um juramento de nunca ter filhos semideuses novamente. A aparência de Percy, um sinal claro de que Poseidon quebrou o juramento, só pode significar acontecimentos estranhos e obscuros para o futuro. Preparando-se para a missão Percy é concedida uma busca para encontrar o raio-meste de Zeus que Quiron acredita que Hades roubou. No entanto, Zeus suspeita de Poseidon juramento quebrado e acredita que Percy roubou o parafuso. Percy tem dez dias antes do solstício de verão para encontrar o símbolo do poder do rei dos deuses, e ele é dado sapatos mágicos como um "presente" de Lucas antes de sair. No entanto, Chiron diz-lhe que é uma má idéia usar os sapatos desde Zeus pode explodi-lo fora do céu, então ele dá-los a Grover. Chiron mãos mais de uma caneta para Percy, informando-o de que é um presente de seu pai. Quando não niveladas, uma espada, chamada Riptide ou Anaklumos, aparece. Percy, Annabeth e acompanhado por Grover, viaja para oeste Long Island levando-os mais perto do submundo em Los Angeles. Iniciando a busca Depois de Percy, Annabeth e Grover são movidos para a cidade, eles tomam um ônibus para Nova Jersey. Quando entrar no ônibus, três senhoras idosas continuar com eles. Percy reconhece um deles como a Sra Dodds. As Fúrias, como são chamados, ataque e eles lutam antes de fugir para Aunty Em Garden Gnome Emporium. Depois que eles são servidos alimentos, Aunty Em quer de tirar uma foto deles para usar como modelos para suas estátuas. No entanto, ela tenta transformá-los em pedra em vez de usá-los como modelos porque ela é Medusa. Percy corta a cabeça, e eles saem. Eles encontrar um cão perdido, devolvê-lo e obter $ 200. Eles compram bilhetes de trem com esse dinheiro. Eles desça na Gateway Arch. Quando Percy está sozinho no topo, Echidna revela-se, juntamente com Chimera. Então Percy pula no rio Mississippi, para fugir da notícia de uma maneira ruim. Indo mais a oeste frame|Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase no caminhão Internacional. Depois terras Percy no rio Mississippi ele descobre alguns de seus poderes, que incluem respiração debaixo d'água e ficar seco. A Nereida, em seguida, aparece e diz-lhe para ir para o oceano antes que ele vai para o submundo. Percy encontra seus amigos, e eles voltarem no trem e são levados para Denver. Eles sair, e ir para um jantar. Ares vem, e diz-lhes para obter seu escudo em Waterland, e por sua vez, lhes daria um passeio a oeste, e informações sobre a mãe de Percy. Eles vão para Waterland, e descobrir o passeio foi criada com uma armadilha por Hefesto. Eles saem com lenço de Afrodite e voltar para o jantar, e Ares mostra-lhes uma bondade Internacional caminhão. Ele também revela que a mãe de Percy não está morto; em vez disso, ela foi tomada como refém por Hades. Las Vegas Quando eles chegam Las Vegas, um carregador do Lotus Hotel e Casino convida-os a entrar. Imediatamente, mesmo sem ter que pagar por qualquer coisa, Percy, Annabeth e Grover é dado um quarto. Depois de desfrutar das comodidades de se hospedar em uma suíte de luxo tal, eles decidem ir até o arcade. Depois de um tempo de jogo, Percy descobre um menino, Darrin, que acha que o ano é 1977. Percy coloca mais algumas pessoas que o ano é, para o qual eles respondem 1985 e 1993. Percy encontra Annabeth e Grover e eles saem imediatamente o hotel . Eles estão aliviados ao descobrir a partir de um jornal que ele ainda é o mesmo ano. No entanto, 5 dias já passaram, deixando apenas um dia para recuperar o raio. Chegando ao submundo thumb|Percy Jackson no submundo na Graphic Novel.Eles eventualmente torná-lo para o oceano. Percy entra, e fica a uma viagem de um tubarão-martelo a Nereida. Ela dá-lhe três pérolas dizendo para usá-los quando eles estavam em grande necessidade. Embora a pesquisa para a entrada ao submundo, eles encontram Procusto. Ele intercepta Annabeth e Grover usando sua técnica de assinatura - levando-os a deitar em uma cama ao ser esticado por meio de cordas até que eles são exatamente a mesma altura da cama - até truques Percy-lo para deitado em uma cama tal. Procusto é morto, eo trio proceder à DOA Recording Studios, o lugar cobertura para os portões para o submundo. Em seguida, digite. Não, Percy suborna Charon a deixá-los entrar. Uma vez dentro, eles descobrem que a entrada para o submundo adequada está sendo guardado por Cerberus. Annabeth, em seguida, joga com o cão gigante, usando uma pequena bola vermelha, dando Percy e Grover tempo suficiente para passar. Eles caminham através do Fields of Asphodel e passar pelo caminho para o abismo do Tártaro. Enquanto eles se aproximam da entrada para o Tártaro, sapatos de Lucas tentar puxar Grover para ele, mas ele consegue escapar livre. Eles conseguem chegar ao palácio de Hades. Percy confronta Hades que acredita que Percy roubou o Mestre Parafuso, bem como sua Helm of Darkness. Percy percebe que Ares tenha enganado quando ele descobre que o Mestre Bolt é em sua mochila. Ele e seus amigos, em seguida, usar as pérolas de fugir do submundo sem sua mãe como ele foi forçado a deixá-la, cumprindo assim a linha na profecia que diz: "E, no fim, irá fracassar em salvar aquilo que mais importa". Combate contra Ares As pérolas fazem retornar Percy, Grover e Annabeth de volta ao oceano. Eles chegar à costa, conhecer Ares, e confrontá-lo. Percy então o desafia para uma luta. Ele usa Riptide para combater Ares. Percy eventualmente apunhala-lo no calcanhar e Ares começa a sangrar ichor. Ele está prestes a matar Percy, quando uma força do mal na forma de uma aura escura convence-lo a não atacar Percy. Ares depois sai, dando Percy o Helm of Darkness. Percy atira para as Fúrias, e eles levá-lo de volta para Hades. Fim Percy voa de volta para Nova York para dar o raio de Zeus, apesar dos perigos de voar. (Devido à rivalidade entre Zeus e Poseidon ...) Ele prossegue para o Empire State Building e atinge o topo, onde Olympus está localizado atualmente. Zeus aceita o parafuso e Percy tem uma breve conversa com seu pai, Poseidon, antes de retornar ao acampamento, onde ele descobre que sua mãe está viva. Ele esbarra em Lucas, que revela que ele roubou o parafuso e leme para Kronos. Luke chama um escorpião venenoso que picadas e quase mata Percy. Percy é inconsciente após a tentativa de matá-lo. Lucas consegue escapar e deixa o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Chiron cura Percy e eles, juntamente com Annabeth, discutir a traição de Luke. As pérolas de acampamento são concedidos, e o talão para este ano - primeiro ano de Percy - é um cordão preto pintado com um tridente verde no meio. Annabeth deixa o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, pela primeira vez, para viver com seus irmãos pai, madrasta e dois meio. Percy, então, deixa de assistir a outra escola de sua mãe encontraram. Profecia :::::::"Você irá para o oeste, e irá enfrentar o deus que se tornou desleal. :::::::Irá encontrar o que foi roubado, e o verá devolvido em segurança :::::::Será traído por aquele que o chama de amigo :::::::E, no fim, irá fracassar em salvar aquilo que mais importa." Desvendando a profecia # O grupo, Percy, Grover e Annabeth, viajar para o oeste para ir e encontrar Hades, embora o deus que se tornou desleal foi realmente Ares. # Percy mais tarde descobre raio de Zeus em uma mochila dado a ele por Ares. Ele retorna para Zeus, bem como Helm Hades of Darkness, que também estava na posse de Ares. # Luke, um filho de Hermes quem era de Percy considerado um amigo, roubou tanto o raio-mestre de Zeus e a armadura de Hades, e depois tenta matar Percy, em última análise, traindo-o. # No final, Percy não consegue salvar sua mãe do submundo, embora ela é devolvida quando Percy retorna Hades Helm of Darkness de volta para ele. Lista de capítulos # Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à álgebra # Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias da morte # Grover de repente perde as calças # Minha mãe me ensina a tourear # Eu jogo pinochle com um cavalo # Minha transformação em Senhor Supremo do Banheiro # Meu jantar se esvai em fumaça # Nós capturamos uma bandeira # Oferecem-me uma missão # Eu destruo um ônibus # Nossa visita ao Empório de Anões de Jardim # Um poodle é o nosso conselheiro # Meu mergulho para a morte # Eu me torno um fugitivo conhecido # Um deus compra cheeseburgers para nós. # A ida de uma zebra para Las Vegas # Vamos comprar camas-d'água # Annabeth usa a aula de adestramento # De certa forma, descobrimos a verdade # A luta contrao meu parente imbecil # Meu acerto de contas # A profecia se cumpre.''' Categoria:Livros Categoria:Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos